


Angel of Death

by VictoriaWinters



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWinters/pseuds/VictoriaWinters
Summary: Bankotsu delivering death
Kudos: 1





	Angel of Death

She was miserable. She wanted it all to end. She couldn't end it herself. She had always been taught that was wrong, but there was nothing left to live for. Everyone she had ever loved was gone. So she went seeking death. Instead, she met him, Bankotsu.  
When she saw him he was slaughtering a whole village. He left no one alive in his path. He took no mercy on any man, woman, or child.  
She clawed her way out of the woods and ran into his pathway unarmed. He looked at her.  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
"I do," she answered.  
"And yet you stand in front of me. Why?" he asked curiously.  
"I have been searching for death," she answered, her eyes imploring his.  
He saw the look in her eyes, the longing for it all to end, for someone to deliver the death stroke. It was a beautiful face he decided. He was used to seeing fear or fighting. he almost wanted to spare her... almost.  
"It would seem you have found it," he stated simply.  
She knelt down.  
"Thank you! Oh thank you!" she cried joyfully.  
He looked down at the young woman on her knees in front of him. He wondered what could have possibly happened to her to make her welcome death so eagerly.  
She looked up at him. Her eyes met his again. She smiled.  
"You're beautiful," she said.  
"My Angel of Death," she continued quietly, almost to herself.  
At that Bankotsu felt something inside of him. He lifted his "companion" into the air, ready to bring death.  
"As are you..." he murmured as he let his "companion" deliver the death stroke.


End file.
